The Curse Awakens
Torn Parchment In Draconic, In Yulia's Possesion I have always seen the energy, like a bolt of lightning except smaller and closer. Bright blue bolts of lightning stretching for miles, they run through the world as i have seen of it. No one else can see it, whenever i go to touch it, my hand passes through it as if it was only an illusion. Elves walk through them as if they weren't there. I longed to know what they were, now I know, and i wish I Didn't. If anyone has found this and decoded it congratulations, this is my personal code. I came up with this code and no one has broken it yet. The Story is Thus as it was at the moment: I lay in my favorite location in the whole world A steep hill on the outskirts of the mountains, overlooking Halfmoon Lake. The House of the Ravenmoon is several miles away. Lost in thought wondering who my father was, and where he was now. Whether or not i had him to thank for this curse I have. The Curse of seeing the lines of energy. Perhaps all humans could see the energy. I could see over the dark blue lake one of these lines of energy ripples and jolts as this energy flows through it, and not for the first time I wonder aloud:" What are those lines of energy?" Then to my surprise I hear one word in my own head. Leylines. I bolt upright and draw out a dagger. That wont do any good, I'm already inside you. Your fate is sealed. ''Once more I ask aloud '' "Who or what are you, what do you want with me?" I can hear you just fine if you think what you want, no need to say it aloud. As for what I am, I am a Curse and old curse. One that lurks in the Ravenmoon's bloodline. "You are the Ravenmoon Curse that I have been told about? The Elves say that curse only comes around once or twice a century, and that it was caused by a dragon" Yessss, I am that curse, and The Dragon Fyrentennimar did indeed curse the Ravenmoon house. "But that curse appears at birth, they say that if you are born with it you only have 15 years to live, and that it is kinder to kill the baby then sentence him to a death at 15." You were born with the curse, but I was in a passive form the Alien blood of the humans subdued me for a time, but certain effects of the curse have been evident to you your whole life. But now I have awakened, You have 15 years. My spreading from my heart and out along my chest and down from my arms and legs a weird tingling then itchy feeling appears. I glance down and dark,blood red scales are forming from my heart outwards. I scream. The scales spread down my legs past my knees, along my arms and towards my elbow, then they reach the base of my neck. As this happens I feel a tingle in my head and all of a sudden a whole new part of my mind opens up. like the Gates of the Elven Castle, revealing an energy that burns like fire, this alien part of my being starts consuming my mind. I look over to the leyline above the lake, tapping into this dark fire in an attempt to expel it and scream: "STOP IT!" Then as if on my command the line morphs and convulses A Brilliant blue bolt of ice flashes down like lightning towards the lake, and it instantly freezes the entire lake. My mind feels clear again, however my eyes they feel like they burn with a dark black fire within them. It hits me I channeled this power through my eyes as if they were an arcane focus for a wizard. That wasn't good all that raw magic could do something. The pain in my eyes instantly dies and once more I hear the voice. That was astonishing, if you had not been cursed you would have made a fine wizard. I protected you this once Sorcerer. Terror fills me and I dash down the hill to the edge of the lake. The lake looks like a mirror glassy and smooth, the ice gives it a silvery glow. It honestly looks like its namesake now. As if I tore a section of the moon off and placed it here. I glance down. My terror was justified, My eyes have become Pure Black, They rage with an internal fire that slowly dies back down. When it dies my eyes look like a semi-liquid... ummmmm rock, no that's not the word crystal. Yes crystal. "Now what does that word mean again" I start thinking. ''The darkness within has caused some damage to your mind ''the curse says Shit. Not good not good at all. I feel a wetness in my boots, and notice for the first time that I feel warm, too warm. I glance down. Steam is rising off the ice where I stand and it starts to melt. I walk back to the surf along the now frozen lake. I walk home, to the only home I have. My Name Day was today. I am not yet a man, only 15. 15 years to find a cure. 5 of those years would have to be among the elves, perhaps they had a cure. If not On my 20th Name Day I will set out to find one. And Set out I must, No cure exists the elders told me. I must find one no matter the cost. I have decided on my adult name. I write it here and will write it again in the book of the Ravenmoon House. Binding me to that name, and to the House of Ravenmoon. Giving me the rights to demand in the Ravenmoon name anything the High elves would give a Ravenmoon in full. Once I find the cure or even while I search I may learn of my father. I still want to know who he is. And how I came to be. But the cure is needed. It must be found. I Am Ausar Ravenmoon, The Cursed One, Bastard of The Ravenmoon House